Mermaid
by xSiReNs
Summary: Meet Rin the mermaid and her friend's Luka and Gakupo. Meet Len a human and his friend Katio and Miku. Meet a witch name Lily. When Rin wish that she can become human so she can meet her love at first sight but Lily the witch overheard her and helps her with her wish but Lily wants something in return like her voice? ( Base off of Mermaid by Rin )
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey guys new story and late update so I kind of needed some time to myself cause of school and plus I'm leaving on Wednesday to see my mom so I wont be writing til I get back on the 22 ^o^ and yes this is a new story I was hearing a song by Rin called Mermaid so I got kind of inspired to do this xD so I hope you enjoy and read and review and stuff.**

**xSiReNs is out ;O;**

* * *

"Sis." I heard a soft voice call my name. I turned to my side to see Luka right beside me.

My name is Kagami Rin but call me Rin, I'm 15 years old, I have blue aqua eyes with yellow shot hair that goes to my neck and a yellow tail. When I mean tail I mean I'm a mermaid. Yes I'm a mermaid and the girl with that's right next to me that's my sis Luka.

Luka was about my age but 16 she has light pink long hair and has light blue calm eyes, and a pink tail. I always wanted to be like her, she was pretty, nice voice and a beautiful smile.

"Yeah Luka?" I said combing my hair, she swam towards me and place her hands on both of my shoulders and smiled down at me.

"I overheard some people saying they're going to be fireworks tonight above the waters want to join me?" She asked, I looked up at her and smiled at her.

"Sure." Luka giggled and nodded.

"Meet me at our secret spot." She gave me a wink and swam off; I sigh to myself and continued combing my hair.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"LUKA-CHAN!" I swam towards to our secret spot. I saw Luka sitting on a rock looking up above, I giggled a little and swam to her and poke her shoulders, she turned around and smiled at me.

"Hey ladies." I look to see who it was and of course it was Gakupo. Gakupo is Luka boyfriend; ever since faith brought them together it was magical. Gakupo has long purple hair, he also has beautiful blue eyes, he also has a purple tail and a necklace around his neck.

Me and Gakupo are friends it just…he could be a little crazy.

"What's up Rinny?" He swam towards Luka and wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled. I smiled back at him.

"Nothing much about to go up to the surface and look at the fireworks." Luka looked at me and smiled.

"I forgot to tell you Rin that Gakupo is also coming with us." I nodded.

All three of us swam north and up to the surface, I turned my head to Luka seeing her blushing at her boyfriend.

_I wonder if I ever going to find my true love or my prince…_

_Someday_

I looked up at the night sky; the stars were shining so bright, I blushed a little and platted a smile on my face. I was relaxed and chilled.

"RIN!" I heard Luka scream my name, I swam towards her, she quickly grabbed one of my arms and Gakupo, we both got swam down by her I looked at her kind of shock a little.

"Is there something wrong?" Gakupo asked Luka looked up which made me and Gakupo looked up, the top darkened, all third of us swam to the light side.

"We should check it out." Gakupo inform, I shrugged and Luka nodded.

All three of us swam to the surface again to see what's happening.

"Whoa…" I heard Gakupo said looking at something me and Luka turn our head to see what it was.

"It's a…"

"Ship…" All of a sudden fireworks were being blown to the sky, Luka smiled and gave Gakupo a tight hug, I looked at the sky seeing the colorful being blown apart.

I sigh to myself and looked at the ship; a boy was walking towards the rail and stared at the sky looking at the fireworks.

The boy was wearing some pirate clothing, he also had blue kind of darkened eyes since it's the night he also had yellow hair that was form into a pony tail. I kept staring at him not knowing that he turned his face looking at me.

A blush crept on my face a little; I tilt my head to the side.

"HEY ARE YOU GUYS OKAY?" The boy yelled at us I started shaking in fear a little, I turn to see Luka and Gakupo already gone.

"Damn…" I muttered to myself.

"HEY!" He once yelled more.

"YEAH DON'T WORRY!" I smiled up at him, he tilts his head to the side and nodded a little and gave me a small smile and he looked away looking back at the sky.

I decided to swim back down fast as I can not knowing I just talked to a human person.

_Oh god…_

* * *

TILL NEXT TIME


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- HEY guy's ^o^ sorry for not posting things I kind of been busy and such about packing and homework, I'll be leaving on Wednesday to visit my mom on my b-day ^u^ so I might not be post for a while :c sorry so I'll try to do a short and fast chapter tomorrow before I charge this laptop up but enjoy~ **

* * *

"Luka-Chan!" I swam to her and hugged her tight, I heard a giggled escape from her lips I looked and her and smiled, I let go of the hugged and smiled more.

"What is it Rin?" She smiled back at me; I rubbed the back of my neck and giggled a little.

"Can we go to the surface again…"I said all excited, I kind of wanting to find the boy that I saw yesterday, but the thing was Luka shook her head and looked at me kind of a disappointed look.

"Why not?" She crosses her arms and stared at me, I gave her a pout.

"Well one Rin we can't because we might get caught with the landers two we almost got caught yesterday by that boy." She said plated, I gave her a glare and crossed my arms.

"So?"

"So what Rin you're not going up to the surface and don't even try asking Gakupo too." She hissed a little at me.

"Well you know what Luka I'm going to the surface and you're not going to stop me." I turn my back against her and swam off but I felt a hand grabbed my arms and pulled me back.

"Rin no." Luka demanded me, I rolled my eyes and looked at her and kept a straight face.

"You're not going to the surface you understand me, I don't want you getting hurt or even killed Rin." I heard Luka said, I sigh and nodded. She let go of my arms, I swam off away from her.

_Didn't say sit on rocks and relax. _

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Prince Len where ya going?" I turn to see Katio running towards me, I gave him a smile.

I'm Len Kagamine, I'm 16 years old I have blue eyes and yellow blonde hair, I guess you can say yes I am a prince and my friend is Katio Shion he's my age he has blue hair that's short and also has blue eyes we been buds since we were kids.

"Oh, I was going to head to the beach to relax for a bit." Katio smiled and nodded.

"KATIO-SAN! ~" I heard a girly voice yelling, it was Miku.

Miku Hatsune was my other friend she's 15 years old she has teal long hair and also has teal aqua eyes she was dating Katio they been together last month.

I heard Katio chuckled while Miku snuggled Katio, I smiled and turn around and went off to the beach.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The calm wind blowing, the sun shining, I calmly smiled walking at the beach, the waves crashing the sand soft and a little hot.

"Watashi no koi wo higeki no jurietto ni shinai de koko kara tsuredashite sonna kibun yo…" I heard a voice sang beautifully through the wind it sounded so fascinating.

"Papa to mama ni oyasuminasai seizei ii yume wo minasai otona wa mou neru jikan yo musekaeru muwaku no kyarameru hajirai no suashi wo karameru konya wa doko made ikeru no?"

Who is singing this song?

_I got to find out._

I started walking to where I could hear the voice getting louder and more clearly to hear.

"Kamitsukanaide yasashiku shite nigaimono wa mada kirai na no mama no tsukuru okashi bakari tabeta sei ne shiranai koto ga aru no naraba shiritai to omou futsuu deshou?" The girl who was singing was sitting on a rock holding both of her hands close to her chest.

The girl looked familiar like from…last night?

She had yellow hair that went up to her neck and a tail that was yellow, she looked about like 15 years old. I felt a blush crept on my face to how beautiful she was.

_Wait tail?!_

She's a mermaid?

"HEY YOU!" The girl turn around and saw me, she looked a little frighten.

"Hey wait!" I ran over to where the rocks were but the girl was already gone, I sigh to myself and walked off ashamed.

"Damn…"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I swam as fast as I could, I couldn't let him see me like this no way, I already look that bad and plus he might heard my singing.

_AHHHHHH! _

I started blushing like crazy I stop swimming and took a breath, I looked up at the surface and sigh.

"Only if I were human…" I looked down at my tail and closed my eyes.

"I can help you with that child."

* * *

**TILL NEXT TIME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I'm so tired right now xD it's like 10:44 pm ugh w so I might post another chapter tomorrow since I'm leaving and someone wanted to know the couples in this story too sooo. ;O;**

**RinxLen**

**MikuxKatio**

**LukaxGakupo**

**LilyxLen- later on **

**There ya go~ Noa enjoy /rolls away asleep. **

* * *

"Huh." I turn my head to see who was right behind me. A lady had very beautiful blonde hair so long too and she had very pretty blue eyes, she was some kind of squid but really pretty.

She smiled at me and giggled a little.

"I said I can help you." I swam up to her and stared at her and began to smile brightly.

"R-really?!" I cross my fingers in hope, she cup my cheeks and looked in my eyes.

"Sing to me please." I looked at her kind of freak out, she smiled more and nodded a little, I took a deep breath and began to sing.

"Ne, ne, ne, nee, ne, chotto ii? Isogashii nara, gomen Sukoshi dake, ne, sukoshi de ii? Oshaberi ni tsukiatte." I looked at the lady she seems inpress I kept singing.

"Doushiyou ka? Nani shiyou ka? Etto, geemo demo suru? Shitori shiyo Shiritori rin Gomen ne, tsuzukanai ne." She covered my mouth so I could stop sining.

"You sang beautifully." She let go of my mouth and grinned a little at me. I blush a little and nodded my head.

"T-thank you." I gave her a smiled, she grabbed both of my hands and stare into my eyes.

"So child would you like to become human?" I heard those words it echoed in my mind, was this faith or something, she was waiting for my answer so I gave her an answer.

"Yes." The lady grinned at me and grabbed hold of one of my hand tightly and we both started swimming into a cave. I looked around and started to shiver in fear a little, it was dark, rocks everywhere.

"You afraid sweetie?" I heard her say; I gulp a little and cough.

"N-no." I lied to her; she smiled down at me and giggled.

She let go of my hand and swam up to one of her potion and started to mix it into a bottle, I looked at her kind of amaze of what I'm seeing. Pretty colors or exploding so bright. She was finally done with and swam up to me and gave me a cold look.

"Before you drink this I want something in return." I looked at her kind of confused, but her cold blue eyes stared at me.

"W-what is it?" I strutted a little getting a little scared.

"Your voice." She grinned at me.

"Why?" I question her, she shook her head and sat the potion down and grabbed both of my hands.

"Because child, it's beautiful plus I'm giving you a spot to be human and what do I get in return…nothing."

I didn't know what to do, I kept staring at her into her cold eyes, I sigh and looked down.

"You don't need your voice to get someone to fall in love or to be your friend."

_Love…_

_Human…_

_The boy…_

I looked at her and nodded.

"Okay I'll give you my voice…" I mumble softly, the lady smiled and handed me the bottle and smirked.

"Drink up child." I heard her say whispering into one of my ears. I look at the bottle and drank all of it.

_The only thing I saw was the lady smirking evilly at me…then I black out…_

* * *

**TILL NEXT TIME**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- HEYY GUYS LONG TIME NO WRITE HUH xD I back from my trip, so much things and work I have to get done which makes me vent... a lot but I'm making it ****threw the day and write a lot ;U; so here's the next chap and enjoy and fav and review uAu**

* * *

"Hey wake up." I felt hands holding both of my shoulders shaking me, I grunted and toss to the other side feeling something warm and soft a little.

"WAKE UP!" I heard a girl yell into my ears, I finally woken from the yelling and hold my hand to my head, from having a big headache.

"Hello." I looked up to find two boys and one girl in front of me, one boy had blue hair with dark blue eyes, he was wearing baggy clothes, there was a girl next to him that was cling to him. She had long teal hair with turquoise eyes so bright; she was wearing a pretty puffy pink dress with bows around it.

"Are you alright?" I look up to see the blonde hair kid; he smiled down at me waiting for an answer.

I open my mouth to answer but nothing came out.

"Lenny she can't say anything." The girl said starring down at me; the blue hair boy took off his jacket and putting around me covering my body. I blush red since I finally realize I was naked.

"Heh, well I'm Len." The blonde boy smiled.

"I'm Miku." The girl putting her hand on her hips and smiled bright.

"And I'm Katio." The blue hair boy smiled calmly down.

"What's your name?" Miku said helping up from the sand.

I open my mouth to say my name but nothing came out. I hold my throat trying to say something but nothing came out.

_M-my v-voice is g-gone…that l-l-lady…_

I sigh and looked down a little sad shouldn't have listen to Luka. I felt a hand hold on of my shoulders, I looked up to see Len smiling at me a little.

"Hey how about spelling it out on the sand." He said calmly, Miku nodded and handed me a stick so I could write.

I nodded and kneel down and spelled out my name on the sand. I got up and looked at the ground and smiled.

"Rin!" I heard Miku said, she glomp me and started snuggling me. Katio started chuckling in the background while Len smiled.

"Let's go get you change Rinny. ~" Miku grabbed my hands and dragged me; I nodded a little and sigh to myself.

_What's going to happen now since I'm human…?_

_Luka, Gakupo…_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"You look so pretty!" Miku started squealing, I looked in the mirror seeing I was wearing a long dress but Miku said their pajamas.

"This will be your room Rin." Miku smile at me and bow, I sat on the bed and nodded and smiled back at her for what she did for me. I saw her walk out of the room. I crawl over to the window seeing I was so far up, when Miku and Katio and Len was walking me to get change Len said he was a prince that he was living in a castle and stuff. I look up and the stars seeing it shining so bright.

_So pretty._

I heard the door open, I turn to find Len standing by the door, he gave a kind smiled.

"I was checking up to see if you were okay." He said kind of worry; I gave him a thumb up to know that I'm alright, he nodded and walked out.

I got into the sheets of the bed and snuggled myself to the pillow.

_So comfy…_

I closed my eyes and fall into complete slumber.

* * *

**TIL NEXT TIME!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- HEYYYYYY xD update again haha I was kind of venting today to much was going on my mind so I thought "Hey let me write and take this things of of my mind." so I did w hope ya enjoy and also when you get to the last part or the end that is where Lily talks where she like pain and human and stuff xD but enjoy. **

**Oh and my oc are in here to **

**Ted and Mizuki 3**

* * *

"Rinny-chan. ~" I heard Miku barging into my room and smiled, I was wrap in my towel since I gotten out of the shower. She closed the door behind her and walked over to my closet and took out some dresses for me to wear.

"Hmmm…" I looked at the dresses and saw a yellow one, a blue one and a white one. Miku picked up the yellow one and handed to me.

"This one." She smile at me, I nodded and gave her a smile back.

"Were going to be walking around in the village okay?" She said walking towards the door, I nodded in agreement, she flash me a smile and headed out.

I sigh to myself and began to dry off and change into the dress, I walked over to the mirror and smiled a little, I grabbed the brush and started brushing my hair taking out the tangles, I set the brush down and put two hair clips on my hair and tie a bow on my head and smiled brightly at the mirror trying to look my best for today.

_Look good Rinny. _

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I walked down to find Len standing at the door, he look at me and gave me a quick smile and bow; I giggled a little and bow back.

_I thought I was going with Miku to the village…Oh no…she did not._

"I thought Miku was going to show you around." I heard Len said kind of wanting to know, I shook my head to the side.

"Oh, you still want to see the village?" He said walking towards me, I nodded a little and sigh.

"Then let's go shall we." He said happily. He gave me a warm smile and grab my hands and we both walk to the village.

_I'm going to kill Miku for doing this._

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

So many people were selling, walking around, kids were playing around.

I smile to myself seeing what I see; I look up at Len seeing he was kind of enjoying himself a little, I was getting lost into his bright blue eyes, I blush a little and looked away from him.

"Hi lady." I heard a kid said to me and Len stop walking, I look down to the kid, he had green short hair with bright green eyes, he was wearing a rip shirt with baggy pants. I smiled at him kindly, Len pat his head and gave him a thumbs up.

"Y-you're the prince." The boy said astonish, Len chuckle and nodded, the boy blush and smiled brightly at us.

"May you play with me and my friends?" The boy said hoping we will say yes, he was crossing his fingers and smiling at us.

"Sure kid." Len chuckled, the boy grab bout of our hands and took up to a water fountain, there were at least two kids, one was a girl and another kid was a boy, the girl had pink hair that was tie into a pony tail, she also had dark purple eyes, she was wearing a rip white dress. The boy had brown hair that was short and also had brown chocolate eyes; he was wearing rip shirt and pants.

"Guys meet the prince!" the green hair boy squealed the girl look up at Len and blush a little and smiled brightly at him. The brown hair boy bow to us and gave us a smile.

"Oh I forgot to tell you my name and my friends name, I'm Gumo and that's Mizuki and that's Ted." Gumo said Ted sat on the ground and kept smiling; Mizuki was fixing her hair trying to look her best.

I giggled and smiled up at Len; Len smiled down back at me knowing today might be a lovely day.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After the long day of playing with the kids me and Rin decide it was time to go, since it was getting late, I look down at Rin seeing she was staring at the red and orange sky seeing it was going to be a sunset, I calmly smiling and looking at the sky also.

It was pretty hard for me not to ask Rin why she can't speak but it's her business not mine.

We finally arrived to the castle, I walk Rin to her room and open the door for her, she gently smiled at me and gave me a quick peck on my cheeks and quickly closes the door. I blush a little and walk to my room with a grin on my face.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Soon child you will know what it's like to feel the human's pain and sadness my dear Rin."

* * *

**TIL NEXT TIME~ **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Hey Guys in xSiReNs here ^0^ I'm not dead hehe I'm still writing and stuff don't worry, I just been venting and having a hard time right now so give me time to update and write and stuff and I will promise you will see fast updates c: and this chapter might be a little short so sorry uAu now enjoy~**

* * *

"RIN WAKIE UP!" I flash open my eyes and looked to see who was next to me.

_Miku_

I groan and sat up on the bed and look at Miku, she was wearing a sunflower dress with a straw hat while wearing sandals, she grabbed my arms and pulled me out of bed. I wobbled a little and yawn in tiredness.

"Let's get you change up so we can go buy dresses for you for tonight's ball Rinny." Miku squeal in joy, I gave her a weak smiled and nodded, I went over to my closet and took out a regular white dress that goes up to my knees, I change into the dress and went out with Miku to the village.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"How about this one Rin-Chan. ~" I looked over at Miku; she was holding up a yellow dress that had a ribbon with it, I shook my head and kept looking at dresses and finally I pick the right one for a little special someone.

_Len…wait no not him, eyyyy I can't like him…no way, even though I gave him that little ki- SHUT UP RIN!_

I sigh and pay the dress that I have bought, and walk off with Miku who had like a lot of dresses in her arms, I giggled and looked up at the sun and calmly smile a little.

_I wonder what's Luka and Gakupo are doing right now…_

"Isn't a lovely day today Rin-Chan." I heard Miku said calmly, I looked at her and nodded and smiled at her, she smiled back and kept walking on our way back to the castle.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Oh my, Rin you look so beautiful." I heard Miku said looking at me while fixing her hair. I giggled at her and tied a bow on my hair and smiled at myself in the mirror. I look at myself seeing I was wearing a white dress that had a bow in the back, I also wearing a necklace that I bought also, I smiled a little and felt two hands holding onto my right hand I turn to my side seeing Miku smiling at me.

Miku had her hair all lose with a flower in her hair; she was wearing a light blue dress with a black rose on her hips. She smiled and took me to the ball room to where I saw people dancing, kids playing around, people eating and also playing music.

_I hope this will be the best night…_

* * *

**TILL NEXT TIME~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Durrhurr another update c: so enjoy and review, follow, like, anything ^o^**

* * *

"So beautiful." Miku was amazed by the ball, the lights were so bright, and girls wearing beautiful dresses, Miku grabbed me by my hands and pulled me to the dance floor.

"KATIO-KUN!" Miku yelled looking for him, me and Miku spotted him with Len talking to each other laughing about something, Miku grinned and dragged me over to where Len and Katio are.

"Lenny, Katio." Miku said letting go of my arms, she ran up to Katio and gave him a tight hug, Katio started turning purple trying to breath, I started giggling a little while Len started laughing.

"C-can't…b-b-breath…" Katio said about to die, but Miku gasp and let Katio go, Katio was catching his trying to breath normal again. Miku cross her arms and looked away from him, Katio sigh knowing she wants him to dance with her.

"Miku may you dance with me." He gave her a weird smile holding a hand out to her, she looked at him and blush a little and took his hand, they both started walking to the dance floor and they both started dancing.

"My prince may you dance with me?" I heard a girl said to Len, I looked at them and glared a little, Len calmly smiled at the girl and shook his head.

"Sorry, but I was about to ask someone." Len turn to me and found me glaring, he chuckled and walked up to me and hold out his hand, I blush a little, I felt my heart pounding a little but I took his hand and my heart started to pound crazy.

_What's wrong with me…?_

"How about we go out to the garden." Len whispers in my ear, I blush crazy and nodded, he chuckle and we both started heading to the garden together.

I looked up at the stars, there were shining so bright, I blush a little and turn to the flowers.

"So having a good time." I heard Len said calmly, I looked at him and nodded, he pluck and flower and put it on my hair, I blush a little and looked into his blue bright eyes. He started to lean against me a little, I also did too, I was getting lost in his eyes.

_Len…_

I grabbed him by the coller of his tux and pulled him gently down and press my lips against his, it was sweet. It felt like we can just stand here and stop time and just keep kissing but finally we pulled apart, I blush madly red and looked away, I heard Len chuckle, he gently grab my hand and his another hand went on my waist, I hold his hand and rest my arms on his chest. We both started dancing gazin at each other.

_Thank you lady for makin me human. _

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

~Later On~

"HEY MISS ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" I heard one of the guards said yelling at me, I was right by the castle laying pretend dead, I heard footsteps walking towards me, the guards check my pulse.

"Hey we should take her in." One of the guards said.

"Yeah the prince will check on her tomorrow." One of them said pretty low, one of the men pick me up off of the floor and started walking me in.

_Get ready Rin to feel pain…_

* * *

**Till Next Time~ **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Hey guy's sorry I haven't been updating I was kind of been spending time on my Ipad that my dad got on my b-day ^o^' sorry but anyways I'm noa updated and after this story I might continue the 'Change Me' maybe and I been also writing an Ib story too ;D so yeah but anyways ENJOY~ **

* * *

"Sir Len." I started mumbling in my sleep and toss to the other side, I felt a bright light shine through my close eye; I open them to see the sun shining down at me. I sat up and stare at the maid; my eyes were half way open. She poured me a cup of tea into a cup and hand it to me.

I blow to cool off the tea, the maid got my bath running and lay the clothe on the bed, I gave her a smiled, she bow and walked out, I sight to myself a drank my tea and got out of my bed in went to take my bath.

I was sitting in the tub wondering back what had happen between me and Rin, I blush a little and sank down into the warm water.

_Her lips were soft…warm._

I heard knock on my door, I slide back up and groan in annoyance wondering who's knocking. I got out of the tub and wrap a towel around my waist and walked out of my bathroom and went to my door opening it to reveal Rin standing there with a smile on her face.

"M-morning Rin." I flash a little smirk at her, she blush from seeing me just in a towel and the smirk; I chuckle a little and let her in. She walked in and sat on my bed, I close the door right behind me and walked up to Rin, she gave me a glare.

"What's wrong Rinny?" I saw her eyes trail to my towel; I blush hard like a tomato and let out a cough and rubbed the back of my neck kind of embarrassed.

"Gah!" I felt arms go around my neck and pull me down; I looked at Rin and found myself on top of her.

_Oh man._

"Rinnnn. ~" I nuzzle her neck a little getting comfortable, Rin started playing with my hair, I chuckle a little and started kissing her, feeling her soft lips against mine, things started to heat up a little, I lick her lips, she started to blush a little, I chuckle a little, she pulled me back into the kiss but she started sucking on my tongue, I blush hard, I let out a tiny moan.

"Sir Len?" I heard one of my servants said; I rolled my eyes and parted from Rin and groan and got up.

"Coming." I grabbed my clothes off of my bed and went to the bathroom and change into them; I walk out of my bathroom.

"Len." I heard my servant called out my name again, I hold Rin's hand and walked out the door with her, I saw Miku next to the servant.

"THERE YOU ARE RINNY! ~ "Miku gave Rin a tight hugged and started snuggling her, Rin face started to turn purple.

"M-Miku she turning purple." I told Miku, Miku blush a little and let go of Rin and rubbed the back of her neck.

"S-sorry Rinny-kins, but anyway lets go to the village." Miku smiled at her, Rin nodded and gave me a quick kiss and left with Miku, I looked at my servant and started walking with him.

"What's wrong is there something happening?" My servant shook his head.

"Well the guards found a lady lying on the ground by your castle so they want you to check to see- ."

"Okay." I cut him off, we got to the nurse, he open the door for me we both walked in to see a girl lying down on the bed, she had blonde long hair, she was calmly sleeping. I walked to a chair and sat down; I kept looking at the girl. The girl started mumbling a little and quickly got up; she looked around and quickly looked at me.

"Hey, are you okay?" I got up from the chair and went up to her and sat on the bed and looked at her. She had blue bright eyes, she blush a little and nodded to my question.

"What's your name if I may ask?" I was getting lost in her eyes, kind of **hypnotize**.

_Very pretty eyes…_

"My name…is Lily." She calmly smile at me, her voice was the most beautiful thing I ever heard.

"Nice to meet you Lily, my name is Len." I smiled back at her.

_What's happening to me…I'm with Rin, I can't be with her?_

"Nice to meet you too Len." She put one of her hand on my shoulders and gave me a quick peck on my cheeks. I rubbed the back of my neck and got up.

"Eh, well Lily there are fireworks tonight want to come with me and my friends?"

"Sure I would love to." She giggled and smiled, I nodded and walked away from her, I cough a little and slide down the walls getting hot.

"God what's happening to me…?"

_Once I know it…I pass out…_

* * *

**xSiReNs IS OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Hey guys ^o^ miss me ya right xD anyways enjoy~ **

* * *

"Prince Len."

"LENNY!"

"Bud, wake up."

"…"

"Huh…" I shot open my, my vision was blurry.

"LENNY!" I heard Miku yelled, she gave me a tight hug, I moaned and close my eyes from tiredness, Miku let me go, I fell back on my bed and snuggled with my pillow.

"Sir Len you know were going to have fireworks again for Katio birthday?" I heard my servant said, I looked at Katio he had a big grin on his face.

…

I forgot about his birthday today, I sigh to myself knowing what Katio wants a slow dance from Miku I guess.

"Happy Birthday buddy." I pat Katio on his shoulders and went back to sleep. I heard Katio scoff to himself, I chuckle to myself but knowing I have to get ready tonight was sad.

X-X-X-X

"RIN-KINS!~" I turn around to see Miku running towards me, I giggled a little gave her wave, she grabbed my arms and she started dragging me to her room, she lock the door behind her, I was startled a little kind of worrying what's going to happen to me.

"We need to find you and me a dress tonight Rinny." Miku said in determination, I sigh to myself knowing this would be trying to find the perfect dress for me to impress Len. I blush a little, I felt Miku staring at me seriously, I gulp and nodded.

"Good now let see what dress we can find you." Miku gave a warm smile at me, I was still scare of her, I nodded once again and follow her to her closet.

_Please help me._

X-X-X-X

"RINNY-KINS! ~" I blush and look in the mirror I had my hair curl, I was wearing a long white dress with little bows at the bottom, I looked at Miku and gave her a quick hug, she hugged me back and let go.

"That butthole better like my dress." I heard Miku mumbling, I giggled, I kind of thought of the same thing for Len. I rolled my eyes and sigh, Miku wrap her arms around mine and smile.

"Shall we go?" I nodded and went off to the boat to where Katio having is 17 birthday party at.

_Hope people don't stare at me…_

X-X-X-X

"Len you alright man?" I heard Katio said, kind of worrying about me, I nodded a little and sight to myself.

"Look if you didn't want to come shouldn't have told me." He said, he took a sip of his drink and smile.

"I know but I wanted to be here for my buddy party." I gave me a small smile, I walk away from him and went over to see the wave's calm I smile to myself and felt calm also. I felt a tap on my shoulders and turn to see Lily standing right behind me.

"Hello." She said calmly, she was wearing a light pink dress with a light pink bow in her hair.

"Hello Lily." I gave her a small smile.

"Want to dance with me?" She asks all cutely.

I forgot I was supposed to dance with Rin tonight but I don't know I was again lost into Lily eyes, she grabbed my hands right away and we both walk to the middle of the boat and started dancing.

_What's wrong with me…?_

X-X-X-X

"RIN-KINS!" Miku shouted in my ears, I looked at her and shot a glare at her. She crosses her arms and scoff but she grabbed my hands and started dragging me.

_Where is she taking me?_

"Look you have a man stealer trying to take LEN!" Miku let go of me and pointed to where Len is at. I saw him dancing with another girl. But that girl was different was she the person who stole my voice to give me legs.

_No…but she looks just like her…no…_

I looked down and ran off to the front of the deck; I felt tears rolling down my cheeks.

_That asshole…_

"RIN!" I heard a familiar voice call out my name; I look down at the ocean to see Luka and Gakupo. Luka looked a little mad but yet happy to find me or see me again and of course Gakupo was looking down at Luka breast.

I gave them a small wave.

"Rin are you alright?" Luka said with a worry look on her face, I smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"Rin why aren't you talking?" Gakupo said, I put my two hands on my throat and try to say something but I shook my head. I heard Luka gasp as she clench her fist together.

"RINNY?!" I heard Miku shout, I looked at Luka and Gakupo, Gakupo disappears and Luka gave me a sad look.

"Be okay Rin…" I heard Luka said, she also disappears, I look to see Miku looking for, I sigh a little and walk back over to where the dance was held.

_Why…?_

* * *

**_TILL NEXT TIME_**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Hey guys sorry for the late update on this story I had a writers block ;O;**

**Sorry if I made this story boring really but I promise I will make it more interesting ; - ;**

**But anyways school got the best of me cause of my stupid science teacher -_- and a project thing coming up so less writing **

**; -; but anyway enjoy~**

* * *

We finally got off the boat, everybody hugged and laugh and say goodbye to each other. I walked back in the castle and went up to my room and close and lock the door behind me. I ran to mine bed and started to cry.

_Why…What did I ever do…Why…?_

X-X-X-X

"LEN WAKE UP!"

"WAAAAA!" I fell to the floor and quickly looked up at Miku, she looked angry at me; I got up from the floor and sat on the bed.

"Yes Miku?" I yawn and started to stretch a little.

"YOU'RE SUCH A CHEATER!" She yelled at me, I looked at her like she was insane.

"What do you mean?" I question her, she cross her arms and gave me a dark glare. I started to shake a little from her being scary.

"You cheated on Rin you IDIOT!"

_No I didn't…_

"No, what makes you think I did." I quickly got up.

"You dance with another girl, at Katio birthday; you were supposed to dance with RIN!" She quickly said, Miku sigh to herself and kept glaring at me.

"No I didn't." I said to Miku, but she shook her head and walked out of my room. I sigh to myself and walked over to my big mirror.

_What's happening…?_

X-X-X-X

I was in the rose garden looking at all the roses, red ones, blue ones, white, pink, yellow, and orange; I smile calmly feeling the wind blowing through my hair.

"Rin!" I heard someone called out my name the voice sound familiar, I turn around and saw Len walking up to me. My smile faded and turn into a frown from seeing him. When he finally got close to me he calmly smiled at me

I quickly looked away from him trying not to cry, I felt his hand on my shoulders.

"Rin." He softly said my name; I still didn't look at him.

"I know your mad at me…I don't blame ya, I should have danced with you not the girl." He said, I looked at him and I felt tears rolling down my cheeks.

_Liar…_

He wipes the tears off of my face.

"I'm sorry Ri-." He quickly got cut off until a girl hugged him from behind, Len turn around I took a glance at the girl.

_N-no, the witch…how she can't be human… _

The witch was wearing a bright yellow dress with her blonde long hair curled he blue bright eyes glared at me.

"Hi Len." She quietly said.

* * *

**TILL NEXT TIME GUYS 8D**


	11. Quick Update

Hey guys just for a quick update I'm alive don't worry I'll be writing on the weekends and such I have so much to do and not enough time to write during the nights cause of my sis - . – so now I decided why not write on weekends so I'm going to be doing that so ya ;A; I promise the I'll make the stories good at possible okay? c:

Love ya guys ^o^

-xSiReNs


End file.
